


My Omega, My Alpha

by Avocado



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Blow Job, Bonding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female reader with a vagina, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Masturbation, Mating, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Sex, She/her pronouns, Smut, Turned out more fluffy than I planned, Virgin Reader, a/b/o dynamics, dub-con, only dub-con sometimes but Hux is a jerk towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Omega was never a big part of your life. Until Kylo Ren took an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega, My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So just a short-ish story I wrote while I had inspiration. I know it could have been more slow-burny but I wanted to do a one-shot. But I love a/b/o dynamics and wanted to give it a shot!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of sin <3

On board Starkiller your type had never really been of much consequence. But then again nothing about you had ever been of much consequence. That was simply how you had been conditioned, growing up as a Stormtrooper. You were not an individual. You were a small part of a larger being, and you would have gladly given your life for the First Order.

Well, perhaps not gladly. But you would have given it all the same. Blind loyalty was the only thing you really knew.

The fact you were an Omega could have been a very difficult hindrance to your life. You heard stories of how, on other planets, Omegas were forced into prostitution, having their bodies used for the most sordid of acts against their will by an untold number of Alphas and Betas. It made you sick to think on. The only thing that your type meant for you in this place was that you were on slightly stronger suppressants than your fellow soldiers.

You’d grown up glad for it. It had meant, once your scent had begun to get stronger, you hadn’t had to deal with the harassment of Alphas latching onto how you smelt. Heats were non-existent – yet another bonus seeing as any kind of sex was basically forbidden in this place. You didn’t have time for carnal acts. You, all of you, had a higher calling.

The first time that you encountered an Alpha in all their heat was on your rounds through Starkiller. It was a routine patrol, and you and one of your squad-mates were heading through some control rooms. It was never a particularly exciting job but it was essential to make sure that everything was always in perfect working order.

You smelt him before you heard him, which was amazing in itself. It was mind-boggling. One minute it had been nothing, just a normal duties, and the next it was like being hit by some sort of juggernaut. It literally knocked you off balance and you stumbled a bit. Your partner’s hand went to your arm to steady you but you waved her away, unwilling to show any sign of weakness despite how unnerved you were. Still you took the lead and followed the scent.

You heard the sound of metal being destroyed, ripped in half by a weapon you couldn’t understand. Sparks flew across the floor. The danger didn’t stop you though, and you followed the smell as far as you could, your mouth salivating, something which you couldn’t stop. _Fuck,_ the smell was divine. It was all of your favourite things mixed into one, and one underlying base, the aroma of sex. You didn’t know how you knew – you were a virgin after all – but your Omega instincts knew and Alpha when it was _this_ strong.

Shit, did they know.

You’d never seen Kylo Ren up so close. You’d seen him afar at times when General Hux had addressed his army, standing stoically in the background. But this was far nearer than you ever thought you’d get to the man – this leader, this _knight._

As soon as you were in the doorframe the rage he was in paused. His hand gripped his saber, still active, but his whole body was unnaturally still, as if something was forcing him to be so. His head turned towards you ever so slightly and for a second, you thought about running.

You didn’t have time. His free hand snapped out towards you, an invisible choke, and you felt yourself being pulled across the room into his grasp by your throat.

Even under all your armour you gasped. His hand clamped around your neck, holding you slightly aloft – he was far taller than you, so with his arm outstretched and holding you, your feet barely scuffed the ground. You tried to draw breaths but his grip was firm. You braced yourself. You knew of his terrible anger, and didn’t think it impossible for this to end with a lightsaber through the stomach.

But it didn’t.

Instead, he brought you closer to him, closer to that deathly blank mask, and sniffed your neck, right over your scent gland. The smell of Alpha which oozed off him was almost unbearable.

The very act of it made chills rush through your body, but… not in a bad way. You squirmed as heat pooled in the bottom of your stomach.

Just as suddenly, before you had any chance to know how to react, he dropped you. You crumpled to the floor, your knees hitting the ground hard when your feet couldn’t take your weight, and you desperately gasped for the breath you didn’t even realise you had been missing.

“Hm,” was his only statement, before he left the room in a few powerful strides, and you weren’t quite sure if he had been there at all.

Your partner run over to help you up. She was shaking. You couldn’t blame her for it, neither could you blame her for not helping you when you were in Ren’s grasp. She was just as afraid of him as you were.

And yet, somehow, you couldn’t stop thinking about your encounter for the rest of the day.

You’d never smelt an Alpha before, not properly, but there was no mistaking it. The Omega inside you knew what it was looking for, and for the first time in your life, you were inclined to agree with it.

In the bunkrooms, when all of your fellow soldiers were asleep, he remained more vividly in your head than ever before. You quieted your breathing and listened for any signs of movement. No, all about you were only the gentle snuffles and snores of other soldiers.

You bit your lip, considered it, then reached your hand down through the waistband of your pyjamas, and pressed into your clit. You had to stuff your other hand across your mouth to stop from crying out at the sensation. Nevertheless you kept going, pushing two fingers into yourself, and finding no resistance. In fact you were producing slick. It was a strange feeling, the first time you had ever indulged the Omega inside you. And you lay there, fucking yourself on your fingers, and the only thing that run through your mind was Kylo’s scent in your nose and his hand around your throat.

*

Thankfully the next day you were allowed to change your bedding, and you stripped down your bunk and threw it in with the washing to get rid of the evidence. You felt _terrible._ Sex was pretty much directly against what was expected of you, and to have those sort of thoughts about _Kylo Ren_? You didn’t make eye contact with anyone that morning as you showered and dressed, afraid that somehow one of them might know.

You needn’t have worried.

As you were attaching the last of your armour, you noticed stirring in the group around you, and saw everyone standing to attention. You quickly followed suit as you noticed your captain making her way towards you. Your heart beat a mile a minute, and you were glad for your helmet, or else she would have seen how badly you were perspiring, and the fear in your eyes.

She called out your ID and you stood even more straight, if that was possible. All those in the barracks kept their heads forward, but you knew that they would be side-eyeing you, trying to guess the situation.

“You are to come with me. General Hux wants your presence.”

You choked out a reply.

“Y-yes, Captain.”

You followed her down the halls, trying to contain your panic, and failing. Oh no. Hux’s office was not a place that you wanted to be. Why, why couldn’t you have just kept your head down? Why did you follow that damned Alpha scent? Why were you so foolish? Why, why, why?

Your captain led you down corridors you had never seen before. They were clearly for those of higher ranks than you – you could guess by the fact they didn’t look like communal living spaces, they seemed to be individual quarters. Despite the terror pulsating through your body, you couldn’t help but wonder what was behind those doors. How did the other half live? Were their rooms as stark and empty as your own, or were they given more freedom, more… individuality?

You had gotten to Hux’s doors before you had even realised. They slid open, quietly, and you watched the sour-faced General write for a moment before he looked up to you.

“Good, you brought her. You’re dismissed, Phasma,” said Hux, bluntly. Your captain saluted and let out a “sir”, before turning on her heel and closing the door behind you.

You stared at Hux for what felt like an eternity before he said anything.

“Take off your helmet.”

It was never an order you had been given before and you hesitated before completing it. Your hands shakily went to the release catch either side of your head and you did as was commanded. You’d never felt quite so conscious about your appearance before.

Hux studied you for a moment before sniffing, as if that was the end of his internal analysis of you. He leafed through some papers on his desk.

“You’re an Omega, correct?” he asked. You could tell he had your personal files in front of him so he clearly knew the answer, but you nodded anyway.

“You’re not the only Omega on Starkiller. Typing does matter to the First Order. There’s more important things for us to give our time to. But you are the only one that he’s taken an interest in.”

He tapped a pen against the desk before standing and walking to stare out a window. The view from it was a blanket of white snow, whiter than the armour you donned.

“Ren is an Alpha. A very potent one. And, at the Supreme Leader’s orders, he refuses to take any prescribed suppressants. So when his… urges take over, he becomes unpredictable. Even more so than usual.”

He paused. You weren’t quite sure if this was because he was letting this information sink in, or simply because he was working out how to word his thoughts. Either way you went cold.

“We believe the best way to harness his energy for the best is to have him mate with an Omega. In fact, he specifically asked for you. So, solider, from today onwards you will no longer be taking your suppressants. And you will no longer act as a Stormtrooper. Instead, you’ll be transferred to quarters adjacent to Ren’s, and you will act as his mate. Is this understood?”

Your mouth was hanging slightly open and you didn’t bother to close it. This… this was _insane._ Never in your wildest dreams would you ever think that something like this could happen. Your whole life was about to be turned upside down. You were going to become the mate of a Knight. A man who you barely knew.

But even as these thoughts raced through your head, you knew what your answer would be. Because you would do anything for the First Order. It was all you knew.

“Yes, General.”

*

It had been a strange turn of events. You’d been led even further into this labyrinthine place, into places you didn’t even know existed, and you were ushered into some rooms you had no idea could even _exist_ here.

The rooms were probably bigger than your whole squadron’s barracks combined. There was a huge, king-sized bed with silk sheets draped over it. The floor was carpeted and warm unlike the cold tiles your feet were used to. You had a window overlooking the snowy exterior of the faux-planet, and shelves crammed with untouched books. You even had your own _bathroom._ You were floored.

You wondered why you had been given such beautiful quarters. After all, if you were just going to be an Omega, they didn’t need to afford you this luxury. But as you looked around at the other amenities – holo-chess, a writing desk stocked with paper, an open and full wardrobe - it slowly began to filter through. _This_ was to be your entire life now. You were simply to exist as Ren’s personal Omega, at his beck and call whenever he needed you.

You sat down heavily on your bed, unused to the softness that you felt. Now you were here you weren’t sure what to do. You didn’t want to remove your armour – it felt like a safety barrier between you and this strange situation – but you were getting incredibly warm and a cold bath wouldn’t be unappreciated. Besides, your armour would be taken away, probably given to a new recruit who would actually be on the field _using_ it.

You sighed and stripped down, leaving your garments in a corner of the room. You went to the wardrobe and scanned it, letting your fingers trail along the clothes you found there. They were all black, but all very different kinds – from loose trousers to tight-fitting dresses. You even noticed, with a blush, that there was some lingerie in there, a little black bra with a chiffon drape hanging from it. You looked away quickly and instead picked a light-looking robe, bringing it into the bathroom with you.

The taps were loud as the water pummelled out of them and onto the bottom of the smooth bathtub. Tiny droplets flew away from the stream and dusted your face, but it was welcome. You were becoming incredibly warm. Uncomfortably so. Before the tub had even finished being filled you stepped in, welcoming the feel of the cool water against your heat-prickled skin. You lay back and let the cold wash over you.

Why _were_ you feeling like this? What was going on? Your body was becoming more unsettled by the second. You were getting _very_ warm now. You splashed water on your face, dipped your hair in it to try and get it to go away, but it wouldn’t.

You cast your mind back over a couple of days. Had you eaten something bad? Was there an illness in the barracks? Was…

And then it hit you.

You hadn’t been given your suppressants today. You’d been spirited away before they’d been given to you. Oh fuck, was this a _heat?_ Surely that was impossible, especially if it was so soon…

But the more you thought about it the more sense it made. Your body was used to certain hormones at the _exact same time_ every day, and – from the little biology you knew – seeing as you were stationed right next to Ren’s rooms, the lingering smell of his Alpha rut would be triggering the Omega inside you.

It _was_ a heat.

You tried to calm yourself, unsure of what to do with this new feeling in your body. You run the cold water even harder until the bath was probably just above freezing. Though you could feel the chill it did little to settle you – it was still like a thousand candle flames were jumping over your body.

With a sigh you got to your feet, drained the tub, and dried yourself off. You weren’t too thorough, happy to let any remaining cold drops stay close to you. Wrapping the robe around yourself you went back into the main room.

You were restless, though. Your heat was building and it would hit you like a freight train. You could feel it accumulating. You looked around the room and settled on sitting at the wall which faced the outside, hoping that the snow was making it cold enough to try and settle you.

So you sat and tried to think about _anything._ But with a heat that was easier said than done. Because not only were you uncomfortable but that _feeling_ was returning to the very bottom of your stomach and pooling between your legs. You’d never really been _aroused_ before either, save from last night – suppressants removed any sexual feelings too. And now, it was agony.

The tops of your thighs felt strange and you run a hand up your leg. You felt wetness on your fingers. Fuck, you were already producing slick. You moaned a little, both in sensuality and discomfort, and dropped your hand to your side, at a loss.

The door opened and you froze. A scent wafted in, and it was nearly orgasmic.

Kylo Ren stood there, larger than life, in full armour. His lightsaber, that wicked, wicked thing was hung around his waist. He studied you for a moment before letting the door slide shut behind him.

You scrambled to your feet, trying to cling to your robe and cover as much of yourself as you possible could. You felt ashamed. This was, essentially, the leader of the entire organisation that you worked for, and he came in to see you a heat-stricken mess. It was _humiliating._

“It hurts, doesn’t it,” came his distorted voice from under the mask. You clutched the hem of the robe and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Yes, _sir,”_ he corrected, and you felt yourself grow even wetter.

“Yes sir,” you repeated, hanging your head. But he crossed the room and grabbed you by the chin, forcing you to look up at him. You felt him stare into your eyes even when you couldn’t see his own.

“I’m going to make it go away,” he stated, and pulled your hands away from where you desperately tried to keep your modesty. The robe fell to the floor. Your heart raced as you felt the terrible need to cover up again. “Open your legs.”

Your blood went cold for a moment but you slowly forced yourself to part your thighs, feeling slick run down the inside of your legs. But apparently you weren’t fast enough. Ren used a knee to force them apart and suddenly you felt two gloves fingers press against your cunt. You gasped. So close, his Alpha scent was so strong and good. He pushed himself inside of you and you choked a little. His fingers were certainly wider than your own, and even with the amount of lubrication you were producing, it was still a tight fit.

He pulled out just as quickly, a little painfully. He held up his wet fingers between the two of you and you felt even more ashamed.

“You’re so wet,” he stated, and you nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Lick it off.”

You hesitated, but what choice did you really have? This was Kylo Ren for fuck’s sake. Yet, at the same time, the very way that he spoke to you, with such authority and decision, it made something inside you stir.

You sighed and took the digits into your mouth, cleaning off yourself from him. When you were done he wiped the spit you had left across your chest, catching a nipple as he went. Even that was enough to illicit a groan from you.

“On the floor,” he ordered, and you did as he said. You watched him reach into his armour, so thick and complicated, and he started to free his cock.

You swallowed and watched nervously. His gloves were so dark but the small amount of skin you could see on his stomach was pale. You didn’t have much time to note that though, because soon he brought forth his cock, hard and throbbing and leaking. You let out a little breath. He was long, and thick. Indeed, perhaps everything a male Alpha _should_ be.

Your hair wasn’t long but he knotted his hand in it anyway, and forced your head forward.

“Suck,” he ordered. You didn’t need to be told twice. Gently you took him into your mouth, feeling the hot, beautiful taste of him against your tongue. You had never done anything like this before but your Omega instincts took control, and you worked your way up and down his length desperately. After a moment, you felt his grip tighten.

“No,” he stated, and for some reason the word made you feel dread, “Not like that. Take it all. I want to fuck your pretty little mouth.”

You tried to look up but he jerked your head down again and held you in place whilst he slid his dick in and out of you. Your eyes welled with tears as you tried not to gag, but at the same time the feeling was phenomenal. Being this close to him maximised his scent, and with every thrust he gave, you felt yourself grow wetter at his smell.

You didn’t know how long it was, but you savoured every second, every taste, and every ridge of his cock. When he pulled out you almost cried, the Omega in you wanting, _needing_ to be filled by an Alpha.

That didn’t seem to slip his notice. You felt a hand on either arm and he hoisted you up before _throwing_ you on the bed. You mewled and had just enough time to scramble to all fours before you felt his push himself into you.

You cried out, the feeling of being stretched new and strange. But your Omega body kept you slick so, though the feeling was different, it didn’t hurt. You had only seconds to adjust to his size before he started to fuck you, hard and fast.

You let out a scream as he filled you up again and again. It was _ambrosia._ Your arms gave out and you pushed your face into the covers, crying out as he fucked hard into you, your softness willingly accepting his hardness.

You only noticed he’d taken off his helmet when he slammed it down on the end table next to the bed. You figured, in his rut, he was probably just as hot as you were, but he couldn’t take the time to de-robe completely. So you let yourself be fucked, submitting to him, as his cock pounded against the inside of you. The heat was building up in your cunt as he went, his thrusts getting harder and more erratic as he went on, the only noise you could hear was his grunting as he tried to push himself further and further into you. The feeling of his robes was scratchy against your bare ass but it was worth it for the fucking _feeling_ of this.

You bit down onto a mouthful of sheet as, out of nowhere, your orgasm exploded within you. You _screamed_ with ecstasy, and tried to form the words to ask him to slow down as your body reached a crescendo, but even if you could speak you doubt he would have done so. Instead he fucked you through it, making to ride out your orgasm until he reached his own. You felt his knot swell at the base of his cock as he got closer and his thrusts because rougher until he spilled inside you, pushing hot jets from his dick and coating your walls.

When he finally stopped, having finished his orgasm, you could finally breathe. You were still sweating but the symptoms of your heat had diminished heartily. Amazingly, you _did_ feel better.

That was until he pulled his knot out of you.

You screamed in agony as he forced his way out, the feeling of his knot being ripped away both physically painful and a blow against your needing Omega instincts. You fell down, moving only enough so you could roll onto your back.

You saw Kylo Ren for the first time.

He was handsome. His jaw was uneven and his eyes were deep brown, and his dark hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. But he was still handsome.

You watched him, unsure of how to react, unsure of how to feel. He wiped himself on the robe you had discarded earlier and put his armour back on. Once his helmet was in place he walked to the door. His head turned back a little.

“Sleep. You’ll feel better for it, Omega.”

And then he was gone.

*

He was right, though. Sleep _did_ help. You spent the next couple of days sleeping off the first wave of your heat. Your body had a lot of new things to process all at once. Part of you was hurt, an Omega had an instinctive need to be cared for after being mated with in a heat, and Ren had denied you that – even denied you his knot. But, at the same time, his fucking you had made you feel infinitely better than those first few hours. Still, you slept through most of the hormone changes, getting up only to force yourself to change your bedsheets when they became too sweaty or too slick-ridden.

Finally, towards the end of the third day in your new quarters, you felt even vaguely close to normality. Your body temperature was stable and you didn’t feel like you were going to die if you didn’t get some form of sex. You forced yourself upright and spied a bowl of soup sitting on the writing desk, half a loaf of fresh bread next to it. Your stomach rumbled and you finally realised how hungry you were. You sprinted across the room to it and devoured the food, using the bread to mop up every last bit of soup until the bowl was practically sparkling clean. Fulfilled, you sat back in the chair and sighed contentedly.

“You were hungry.”

You jumped at the distorted voice and turned to the doorway where Kylo was standing. You got to your feet, hurriedly, but he waved the action away.

“No. Sit,” he stated, and so you did. The two of you looked at each other for a moment.

“There’s an intercom next to the door. If you need more food send for it. You need to make sure you’re eating enough during a heat.”

You nodded, awkwardly. You weren’t quite sure if it was the fact you were more settled, or the fact that you’d already mated once, but for some reason you weren’t quite as nervous as you thought you would have been. Perhaps the fact that you were also both over the worst of your cycles was a help too – you couldn’t smell him as strongly as before. That being said, he was still near enough to start getting you wet.

“Did you want to be inside me?” you asked.

“Yes,” was his reply, and there wasn’t much more talking after that. This second time wasn’t quite as violent as your first, but he was still deliciously rough. On all fours again, one of his hands cupped a breast, the other placed fingers into your mouth for you to suck on, which you did. The pressure of feeling him pressed so close to you was good even though the metal of his armour did stick into your back. The feeling of him coming inside you pushed you over the edge too, and you felt the euphoria of your walls fluttering around his stiff cock.

He didn’t knot you this time, but he didn’t pull out so quickly either. He waited for a moment, until your breathing had evened out, before he removed himself. It was only a small wait, someone who wasn’t a mating Omega or Alpha wouldn’t have noticed it, but you were thankful for it. As he left that time you actually _smiled_ at him.

When he was gone you lay back against your pillows and stared out the window as you thought. When an Alpha and an Omega mated, especially during heats and ruts, it would often cause an unexpected closeness between the pair. That was why it was so dangerous for Omegas to be off suppressants – it could damage both their health and the health of the Alpha.

But, then again. Perhaps this whole ordeal wouldn’t be so bad.

*

Life was simple. You were allowed out of your quarters – you weren’t a prisoner, but then again, _where_ in this place would you run to? – but there was nowhere really that you wanted to go. And so you spent most of your time in your rooms. You might have gone stir crazy if there wasn’t so much for you to do in your rooms. The room had clearly been planned out for a longer stay, and besides, you had always enjoyed your own company. Mostly your leisure time was only interrupted when Ren came to fuck you. He never took off all his clothes, though, and it was always him who would come to you, not the other way around.

But it was alright. It was probably because of the fact you were an Omega, but he was calm around you. Or at least as calm as he could get. You knew he was a man brimming with hatred, but he never took it out on you, not once – unless it was in the form of rough sex which, honestly, you were fine with. One time, as he had you pinned against a wall with three fingers inside of you, you had called him “Alpha”. He had paused before growling, “Keep calling me that,” and finger-fucking you even harder.

It wasn’t ever going to be some sort of epic romance story for the ages, but the two of you grew comfortable in each other’s company. You could even hold a decent short conversation when he was willing. But you knew your life could be a _lot_ worse. Some Omegas loathed their Alphas, from what you knew. And though you didn’t _love_ Ren, you didn’t hate him. In fact, you were learning to like him. And you thought you would be fine with that.

That changed about a month in.

You were in the bath, relaxing, reading a book. You were so lost in its pages you didn’t hear the door open. Only when Ren called your name did you snap back into reality.

“I’m in the bathroom, Alpha,” you called. You considered getting out of the tub but, honestly, you were pretty comfortable. If he wanted to fuck you _that_ badly he’d just lean you over the edge of the bath, which wasn’t so bad.

He came into the room, and his helmet was already off. His face was stoic but you knew something was wrong. An Alpha and Omega didn’t fuck this much without forming at least _some_ kind of emotional bond. You put your book down and sat up.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he snarled, but clearly saw you were upset by his reaction. He didn’t apologise, but when he spoke next, it was softer.

“It. Is Hux. He’s _infuriating,_ ” he managed. This was quite open for Kylo, and you could feel how hard it was for him to try and talk about how he felt. But if he couldn’t talk to his Omega, who could he talk to?

You licked your lips, and held out a hand.

“Join me. Please. Alpha,” you said, and looked him dead in the eyes. You hoped his Alpha side would be pulled in by an Omega’s caring words and you weren’t disappointed. He seemed to consider it for a moment, but you kept eye contact, trying to wordlessly reassure him that everything was okay.

He undressed slowly, awkwardly. But as layer after layer of armour came off you felt like he was opening up to you as well. And, somehow, seeing him naked was the first time that he made your heart skip a beat from something other than his Alpha scent. You watched every muscle move under his pale, pale skin, and you run your eyes over the cuts and bruises and scars he had amounted all over him. And the Omega in you felt her heart break looking at it, knowing that this Alpha had been in so much pain.

When he was naked, it took him a moment before he actually joined you. He looked so small, so unsure. It was the first time you had ever seen him like this. Just being vulnerable. Just being… a man.

He didn’t meet your eyes for a while, instead sitting with his legs up against his chest. But after a few minutes you moved towards him and lay your head on his chest and kissed the worst of his scars. His hand ghosted around your back and he held you for the first time.

You listened to his heartbeat, and it was the first time you thought you could one day fall in love with him.

*

From that day on something changed. It was subtle but it was there. You were no longer just fuck objects for each other. Not to be mistaken, he still visited you for sex, and you were more than happy to oblige, but sometimes he would just visit you to… be near you. Sometimes he would sit on your bed and you would read aloud whatever was in your hands. He never asked you to, but you started doing it one day, and then he never asked you to stop. Once he let you hold his lightsaber. He reached his arms around your body and helped you hold it in the proper way, and when he switched the thing on you suddenly understood why he was so attached to the thing. It had a raw power that was indescribable. And it made you incredibly wet, and he latched onto your scent and, well, naturally you’d ended up in bed.

You didn’t quite realise how close you had become until the start of your second heat. You woke up in the middle of the night, sweating heavily, having had a terrible, terrible nightmare. You let out a cry of fear and stumbled to your feet, your heart beating a mile a minute and adrenaline coursing through your veins. You made your way down the corridor until you got to the door you knew to be Kylo’s and, for the first time, you knocked on it.

Well, you more threw your fists against it in terror, but the effect was the same. The door slid open and the Alpha stood there, shirtless, wearing only loose pyjama bottoms. His eyes were wide with panic – you guessed he could probably smell you as soon as he heard the knocking. And when he saw what a terrified, crying mess you were, he took you in his arms and held you so tightly you thought your world might end if he let you go.

He closed the door and eventually guided you to the bed. You kept a desperate grip on his arms and he remained firm in his hold, but was gentle in his motions. You sat down next to him and tried to control your breathing.

“Easy. It’s alright. I’m here. Your Alpha’s here,” he muttered into your hair. Your breaths were shuddery but more stable, and you took in the scent of him, and it calmed you. You felt rather foolish.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I’ll, I’ll go back to my-” but his grip didn’t loosen.

“No. You’re staying right here. Where you belong,” he stated, and there was no room in his voice for manoeuvre. But there was still something so calming, so protective in his tone, that you started to cry out of sheer relief this time.

He gently lowered you back onto the bed and brushed a hair out of your face, and he kissed you.

It was the first time you had kissed. You had fucked a lot, of course, but never kissed. But it was lovely. It was a bit wet from your tears, but his lips were warm and soft and lovely, and as you kissed him you felt yourself calm down.

When the kiss ended you were in control again. Your hand went to cup his face and he pressed a kiss into your palm.

“Let me do something,” he said, his voice low, and he began to kiss down your body. Your Omega senses were already going wild, but when he gently parted your legs and placed a kiss down there, you went straight into overdrive.

“A-Alpha,” you managed. His mouth was rough but in a perfect way, and he lapped against your clit, the flat of his tongue sending sparks all the way up your body. Instinctively your hand went into his hair and his own grabbed it, as if to silently say _yes, do that._

You cried out as he changed to using the tip of his tongue to stimulate your clit as he put a couple of fingers inside you, gently. You moaned and twisted and arched into his mouth, amazed at how anything could feel so _good._ You felt slick slide out of you but he licked it up, sighing gently in pleasure at the taste of you. Fucking you with both his mouth and fingers, it wasn’t long before you came, loudly. You rode out your orgasm on his face, and wrapped your legs around his waist when he went to move. You could feel how hard his cock was.

“No, be inside me,” you begged, and he didn’t object. His pushed into you so gently, so slowly, but fucked you in long, hard strokes. Your hands clawed desperately at his back and you planted kisses all along the hot, soft skin of his neck, and you realised that the two of you, for the first time, the two of you were making love.

He filled you over and over, and though he didn’t knot, you came together, and he stayed inside of you for a while. You listened to his breathing and played with his hair as you fell asleep.

“My Omega,” you heard him mutter as he drifted off.

*

You spent the next few days in his rooms, fucking out your heat with him. More than once you offered to return to your own space but he kept telling you that you belonged here, next to him. Part of you wondered if he had wanted to tell you to stay in his rooms earlier, but he had just never done it. Nevertheless you stayed in his quarters and lived out your life as a somewhat sex-pampered Omega.

As your heat subsided and you were able to actually talk like a human again, the two of you fell into a domestic happiness. Of course he still had work to do, and you still, well, didn’t, but it was an easy cohabitation. You felt close to him. Closer than you ever could have imagined was possible.

You lay in bed one day in post-coital bliss, your hands entwined – an intimate gesture that you never would have thought you as a couple were capable of. He spoke.

“Tomorrow Hux has an address. I want you to be there with me.”

You turned and looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’m stronger when I’m with you.”

The words came so naturally you almost didn’t catch them, but after a moment they sunk in. Your heart skipped a beat. It was, perhaps, the most loving thing he’d ever said. You kissed his cheek.

“Ah, Alpha. Anything you want.”

And that was how you found yourself there the next day, dressed head to toe in a black officer’s uniform, standing in front of thousands of soldier. You used to _be_ one of them. And now, here you were, quite quickly falling in love with the head of the First Order. He stood, tall and strong, by your side, and you were so proud of your Alpha it made your heart swell.

Hux’s speech was as long as you remembered it being, and you were itching to get back and finish reading your book. But the General caught you by the arm.

“A word,” he said. You looked around and Kylo had gone, so you figured a talk for a couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt. You followed Hux to a quiet place round the arena where he gave his speeches. You couldn’t think what he wanted to ask you, but knowing you would probably fuck Kylo after was enough to get you through anything.

“Yes, General?” you asked, cheerily. You saw Hux’s jaw clench.

“General. Is that what you call him?”

You furrowed your brow. “I’m sorry?”

“Or do you call him ‘sir’? Or ‘master’?” Hux snarled at you. You moved back but he caught your arm, tightly.

“Ah!” you said. “Hux, you’re hurting me!”

“But you like it, don’t you? Your scent has been driving me _wild._ I regret giving you over to Ren. You should be _mine,”_ he hissed, and you tried to move away, panicking madly, but he was a _General,_ and _strong._ So with everything in you, your Omega-self screamed out for Kylo.

And he duly came.

“ _Hux!”_ he shouted, and the General turned to face your Alpha. You were crying, and the tears in your eyes obscured your vision, but from what you made out Kylo punched Hux to the ground in one motion, and then grabbed you and pulled you away from him.

You tripped after Ren, crying, and his grip on you was tight. He pulled you into the first empty room there was and threw off his mask.

“Did he _touch_ you?” shouted Ren. You began to sob and shook your head.

“I’m s-sorry K-Kylo, he j-just cornered me and-and-and-”

But suddenly he took your face in his hands and crushed his lips against yours. It took your breath away.

“I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at _him._ And how he could even _think_ to try and lay his hands on you,” he hissed. You saw the rage in his eyes and you caught his face, bringing him back in for another kiss. “If he… if he had _hurt_ you…”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. My Alpha, I’m fine. I love you,” you gushed, without really thinking about it. His eyes went wide and you stiffened.

“I…I’m…”

“Let me bond with you.”

It was your turn to be wide-eyed.

“What?”

“I was a fool not to have done it sooner. But I want to be your bond mate. I love you, my Omega,” he said, looking into your eyes. You sobbed, because you didn’t know how much you had needed to hear it. You nodded.

“Yes. Yes, bond with me.”

You didn’t remember quite how it happened. You were both full of emotions and lust, but you ended up on the floor, his hard dick buried inside you, and he bit down onto your scent gland hard enough to both draw blood and mark you as his. Mark you as a pair. You cried out in ecstasy as you felt it, and you knew the two of you were bonded.

His knot grew inside you and he came, but he didn’t move. He just lay there, locked in that most intimate of embraces, until his knot had completely deflated.

“My Omega,” he said, and kissed you again.

*

You woke up to darkness, but you weren’t hugely panicked.

“Kylo? Where am I?”

The closet door opened and light filtered in onto you. You sat in its corner, surrounded by walls of clothes and pillows, bundled up safely. Your lover looked down at you, gently amused.

“Oh, wardrobe _again?!”_ you sighed. Your hand went to your belly, curving heavily with child. Ever since you’d hit your second trimester you’d started nesting. But in a sleep-walking sense. And your Alpha couldn’t stop you, apparently it was natural for Omegas to nest when pregnant, but it was bad news for all the clothes you wanted to keep, well, not all wrinkled.

“Yes, again. I might just move a bed in there for you.”

“No,” you whined, “I like our bed. Just my homing instincts don’t,” you licked your lips and smiled. “You could always… join me…”

He rolled his eyes but you knew he didn’t mean it.

“You need to eat first, and then we’ll see,” he said, ever the sensible one, even when all these pregnancy hormones were making you very horny.

“Fine,” you muttered, and he helped you to your feet. He planted a kiss on the bitemark over your scent gland that had sealed up some months ago, but it still made you smile.

“My Omega.”

“My Alpha.”


End file.
